DRAGON WARRIOR III: Legend of Roto (Prologue)
by Sparkster-Knight1
Summary: Ortega's journey. I know it's short, but I had to slab it together in 2 days. R+R, please.


Legend of Roto  
DRAGON WARRIOR III  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Roto.  
Age: 16  
Class: Hero  
Info: Following in his dead father's footsteps, Roto is trying to become strong enough to  
beat the Demon Lord Baramos. Along with Gwen, Noah "Lock", and Rune, the party will  
unravel many secrets, defeat Baramos and restore peace to the world!  
  
Gwen  
Age: 17  
Class: Dealer  
Info: She has a MAJOR crush on Roto! She joins the party after Roto saved her life in  
Najimi Tower. Her skills of identifying objects will be of a lot of use in Roto's journey.  
  
Noah a.k.a Lock  
Age: 16  
Class: Theif, Sage  
Info: Earlier in the story, Noah is called "Lock" due to his uncanny knack of stealing lots of items from monsters and picking at locked doors.  
Later during the story, Noah finds about his past and learns his real name. He's always hitting on Gwen and Rune....  
  
Rune  
Age: 19  
Class: Mage, Sage  
Info: The oldest in the party, she always comes up with the "bright ideas". However, not all of her ideas always work.  
She can take on a rebellious act at times, and she always speaks her mind. She's brave, but she can also be quite stubborn.  
  
Baramos: Age: ???  
Class: Demon Lord  
Info: Not much is known about this Dragon/Dinosaur. All that is known about him is that he threatens to destroy the world.  
  
And now for the story.  
  
Prologue: Ortega's Journey  
Ortega smiled. His son was born. A warrior born....  
  
"Ortega?" said his wife, "What should we name him?"  
  
He thought a bit, and answered:  
"Johan? Erdrick? Ryan? Those are all fine names."  
  
"Actually, dear," responded his wife, "I've been thinking about a name..... How about "Roto"?"  
  
"Roto...... A nice name...... A Warrior's name.." he said, sitting on a chair next to his wife, and picked up the baby.  
  
"Roto. You will make me proud, some day." he said, and hugged him.  
  
--------------  
In Aliahan Castle, the King was happy, yet a bit worried.  
  
"Listen, my Knights!" he said. "Ortega, Aliahan's greatest warrior, is going to be leaving on his quest to defeat the Demon Lord! The quest is sure to be hard! Ortega is Aliahan's --no.. The world's only hope! I am sure he will wrest peace back from the wicked! Now let us give a Hero's send off to Ortega!"  
  
"Aye!" said the soldiers, walking down the stairs and out the castle.  
  
"Duke?" said the King.  
"Sire?" asked the Duke, approaching.  
  
"Why Ortega? He is our greatest Warrior, yes, but he has a family! He just had a son! What if he gets slain in battle? The Demon Lord Baramos would take over the world if that happened!!"  
  
"I know, Sire, and I am worried, too....... I'll go over to his place with one of the Guards, and give him this helmet."  
  
---------------  
The Duke and the Guard appeared at Ortega's home. They knocked, and walked in.  
  
"Good morning, Madam!" said the Guard.  
  
"Ortega's leaving soon." Said the Duke, "We want him to have this. It's the least we can do." The Guard passed the helmet to the Duke, and he placed it on the table.  
  
"Oh? This helmet?" She said, looking at it. The Duke and Guard walked out. She walked upstairs to Ortega and Roto.  
  
"Can't this wait until Roto's a little older" she asked Ortega.  
  
"I'm sorry, understand this. There will not be peace without sacrifice. Not just for the others.... but for you and Roto, too. Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" And with that, Ortega, Hero of Aliahan, left for his journey.....  
  
Ortega spent countless days an nights travelling the globe... He engaged many battles, and has slain many monsters.....  
  
---------------  
"KYAAAA!" Ortega made a battle yell as he tore through a group of Demonites and MadPeckers.   
His health was getting low. He needed to rest at an Inn, or he might not make it...  
  
"I'm in luck!" he said to himself, "There's a village nearby!" And with that, he collapsed.  
  
Pokapa, a child of Muor Village was looking around the village... Same routine, everything was getting dull...  
  
Until....  
  
Pokapa saw a man unconscious.. He wore strange orange armor, and a strange helmet... He had to tell this to his grandfather right away!  
  
"Grandfather!" he yelled as he ran up to him. "There's a man passed out! He has a strange helmet on!"  
  
"What?!" The Grandfather asked, quite startled. "Get your father here immediatly!"  
  
Pokapa ran off to find his father...  
  
--------------  
  
Ortega stayed at Muor Village for 3 days... He regained all his health, an became good friends with Pokapa.  
But time was running short... Ortega had to slay Baramos quickly, or else the world would be in grave danger!  
  
He gave his helmet to Pokapa, and walked out of the village.  
  
--------------  
  
He finally got to Gaia Volcano, where his journey was to make a drastic change......  
  
"Once I get to the top, I can get a good view of Gondo...." Ortega said to himself, as he began to scale the volcano.  
Suddenly, the volcano shook.  
  
"Damn!" Ortega swore to himself. "I hope this volcano isn't live!!"  
  
"Far from it.." hissed a beast.  
  
"Wha-?! Who are you? Show yourself!" Ortega yelled.  
A SkyDragon flew up at him. Ortega was blown off his feet.  
  
"Brave Ortega," the SkyDragon hissed. "Your journey ends HERE, at Gaia Volcano!"  
  
"Not while I'm living" he challenged the beast.  
  
The SkyDragon approached. Ortega swung his axe, but missed critically. The SkyDragon laughed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" said the beast, inhaling.  
  
Ortega jumped across the mouth of the volcano & swung is axe.  
  
"BlazeMore!" he chanted, but missed.  
  
The SkyDragon flew at Ortega again, but he jumped & swung his axe again.  
The SkyDragon didn't have enough time to evage, and Ortega tore it's left wing right off!  
  
The beast screamed in pain.  
"ZOMA WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!"  
  
"Zoma?! Who is Zoma?!" Ortega asked.  
  
"You won't see him... BECAUSE YOU WILL BE IN HELL!" The SkyDragon grabed Ortega & fell deep into  
Mt. Gaia.......  
  
--------------  
  
Back in Aliahan, everybody was worried. The rumor of Ortega falling into the volcano spread  
around like wildfire.  
  
A Soldier ran into the King's throne. Ortega's wife and Roto were there.  
The King got out of his chair.  
"Soldier! Report!" he barked.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Highness. We failed to comb the volcano... Ortega's effects were not found..."  
  
The King thought to himself. Even the great Ortega was slain.... What am I to tell his family??  
  
He approached Ortega's wife & Roto.  
  
"Your husband, Ortega, was..." he began to say, but choked on a sob.  
  
"Yes, your Highness... I understand." She said back, holding the sleeping Roto in his arms.  
  
"There is none who can challenge Baramos... We are without hope" the King said, sitting on his chair.  
  
"No." she said. "We still have hope. My son, Roto.. He carries Ortega's blood."  
  
"Yes," the King said, starting to brighten up.  
  
"My son will carry after Ortega!"  
  
--------------  
  
So? How was it? I'm sorry if it seemed rushed; I had to slab it together in 3 days.  
I would like it if people R&Red this.  
  
Oh! And I forgot.....  
  
DRAGON WARRIOR/DRAGON QUEST IS © ENIX!!! This is made ONLY as a Fan-Made Fanfic!  
  
Coming Up: Legend of Roto, Chapter 1: The Legend Begins! 


End file.
